


Some well-deserved downtime

by andIwillwrite500more (prototyping)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, He is soft, Prompt Fic, Romance, i'm old and i just really vibe with tired couples at the end of a workday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/andIwillwrite500more
Summary: She wondered vaguely at what point in their long relationship he had come toknowher so well.(Or, Dimitri is attentive and soft for his tired wife.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Some well-deserved downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written (rather loosely) for Kinktober prompt #23, stripping, before I just turned it into unabashed fluff tbh.

“May I?”

Edelgard paused in unbuttoning her blazer to glance up at the mirror. Dimitri sat on the edge of the bed, watching her with an interested but mild expression. She flashed him a wry smile.

“If you have ulterior motives, then no need. I’m going straight to sleep.” Her tone was weary and blunt, but not unkind. Had another long day at the office not sapped her energy dry, she would have been happy to oblige her husband, especially as he was now in slacks and a collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also looked tired, but she knew that mattered little.

“That’s why I offered.” He smiled back at her sympathetically. When she hesitated, he held out his hand. With a soft snort that was almost a chuckle, Edelgard turned around and made her way over to slip her small hand into his much larger one. He kissed the back of it, and then guided her between his knees to pick up where she’d left off with the buttons. “It sounds like someone got chewed out,” he observed.

“Three someones,” she corrected, narrowly holding back a sigh. She shrugged out of the jacket as he eased it off her, and then watched as he started on her blouse. “I’d almost dare to think my uncle was sending me incompetent employees on purpose.”

“I’m sorry, El. That sounds exhausting.”

“Don’t be,” she assured him dismissively. “It’s not as though you don’t have your own troubles at work.”

Dimitri slipped the blouse down her arms and off. Even though she was wearing one of his favorite of her bras, he didn’t so much as glance at it before fixing his eyes on hers. He set his hands on her hips and the warmth of his palms was comforting.

“I do. But that doesn’t mean you can’t get some complaints off your chest, if you need to.”

That made the corner of her mouth curl. That was the sort of thing she would have said to him, once upon a time; perhaps marriage simply did that to people, drawing them close enough that they eventually mirrored one another.

Or maybe she was just tired and slipping at the end of a long day.

She tilted her head as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I appreciate the offer, but I might wait until the morning to take you up on it.”

He turned into her hand, brushing his lips over her palm as he continued to hold her gaze. She had to fight off a sudden urge to shiver. “Let’s get to bed, then.”

He worked her pencil skirt down her legs, bending over to help her step out of it, and then sat back up to start on her pantyhose. He moved slowly and considerately to avoid ripping them, but made up for the pace by pressing light kisses to her stomach. Her skin tingled. When he reached her calves, Dimitri surprised her by slipping an arm under her ass and suddenly rolling her over－gently, laying her down on the bed as though she weighed nothing. He slid the hose off her feet with the same patient attention as before, and then held her ankles in his hands as he looked at her again.

“Gown or T-shirt?” he asked.

“...Gown.”

Edelgard’s eyes followed him as he moved to the dresser. She really _was_ tired, but…

Sitting beside her, he unclasped her bra and removed it, and then slipped the chemise over her head. Once that was on straight, he reached behind her and let her hair down from its clip, and then brushed the strands out with his fingers as he kissed her forehead.

“Anything else?” he asked. Ever attentive and considerate.

Tilting her head back, Edelgard caught his mouth in a kiss that probably betrayed what she really wanted. Dimitri returned the lazy fervor, his hands mindful as they rubbed her back and sides before pulling her into his lap. When she finally broke away, he nuzzled her neck with a deep chuckle that made her heart skip a beat.

“No ulterior motives, El? You’re sure?”

She huffed at him, but wound her fingers in his hair to encourage the brush of his mouth against her pulse. “None. But if you don’t mind doing all the work… I suppose I can spare a few more minutes.”

Another chuckle, breathier than the last as he kissed along her jaw. “Not at all. You’ve earned a break.”

Dimitri turned them over again, setting her in the middle of the bed. His mouth was slow and gentle along her neck and shoulders, down her chest, while his hands massaged the places he knew she liked. As well as they knew each other, it still surprised her that he could be so meticulous and tender when he wanted to be, compared to how rough and clumsy and aggressive she usually preferred him to be with her.

As he sat back to remove his shirt, Edelgard watched him, admiring his large frame and all the familiar details of his skin from his shoulders to his hip bones. He noticed her staring and his smile turned a shade self-conscious.

“You’re sure?” he repeated. It was a stupid question to ask when he was half-naked and she was already turned on, but she took pity on his awkward attempt at breaking the silence. That fine line between confident and shy was attractive in itself.

“Positive.” She smiled as he returned to her and kissed her again.

She drew lazy circles along his back, matching his languid pace as he took his time touching her, pleasing her, arousing her. He teased her just enough to get her blood pumping and her breath stuttering, but not so much that he left her wanting. His mouth and hands were in all the right places, his whispered compliments making her pulse race, and she wondered vaguely at what point in their long relationship he had come to _know_ her so well.

When the stroke of his fingers between her legs grew firmer, brushing her panties aside, she broke from his mouth with a hum of objection and swatted lightly at his arm.

“I want all of you,” she mumbled. Goddess, she was so tired－as good as his touches felt, they’d also helped her relax until she could hardly be bothered to move. At this rate she might fall asleep in the middle of it, but the thought wasn’t exactly a turn-off.

Dimitri hesitated, but then only kissed her again as he eased her panties down her hips. “I’ll try not to wake you,” he remarked, clearly thinking the same. There might have been a quiet laugh in his tone, but her focus was limited to processing his words and appreciating his touch.

She didn’t fall asleep, after all, but his movements were so gentle and his voice so soft that it was close. Their bodies rocking together was soothing, his low groans and panting and the creak of the bed making for some surprisingly relaxing ambience. He didn’t bite or bruise when he finished, and her own orgasm was a pleasant trembling that made her sigh, rather than the breathless and wonderfully jarring affair it normally was. Whether her exhaustion affected her body’s reaction or Dimitri’s careful treatment did, she couldn’t bring herself to think too hard about it right then.

Suddenly Dimitri was beside her, holding her close and murmuring in her ear. Edelgard thought she responded, but the next thing she knew the room was dark and the blankets had been pulled up over them both. Her limbs were heavy but she managed to roll onto her side and hide her face in his chest, breathing in his scent with a satisfied hum.

She felt even more tired than she had earlier, but the fatigue clinging to her muscles felt good. She had nowhere to be but here, warm and relaxed, and knowing they could finally sleep in tomorrow was the balm she needed to shake off the last of the week’s stress entirely.

She snuggled closer and for a sleepy moment entertained the thought that the two of them should simply spend the whole morning in bed. It had been a while since they stayed in and enjoyed each other, with no places to be or people to see.

Her last thought before drifting off was that she would propose just that when they woke－and that she would be sure to return the favor for his spoiling her like he did.


End file.
